


Red Fur

by orphan_account



Category: In the Forest of Huckybucky, The Huckybucky Forest
Genre: Fluff and Angst, HOORAY, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Night Stands, This is, Uhm, Very old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Claus wakes up to memories of a night he'd rather forget.





	Red Fur

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go. I'm creating a fandom on AO3. I'm proud. Or not. Doesn't matter. :)

When Claus woke up, it was to sunlight and warmth and red fur glowing in the light. When he woke up, it was to a body that was much larger than his own was, it was to a soft, hot breath in his ear, it was to a tail curled up around him, it was to the contrast of cold air and a warm body, it was to the contrast of safety and danger. When Claus woke up, it was to Marvin and a night he would rather forget.

                “Oh no,” he muttered, and sat straight up, only to find himself bumping into the fox’ side. “Oh _no_ ,” he repeated, and froze as Marvin begun to stir in his sleep. Perhaps, if he was careful, he could sneak away while the other was waking up. Carefully, Claus untangled himself from under Marvin’s paw –where he’d spent the night, he realized, curled up against the fox’ side _oh dear God_.

                Gripping his clothes in one hand and nervously slipping them on with the other, he tried to walk away. “…Claus?” a sleepy voice behind him asked, and the tail he had just nearly stumbled in twitched.

                The mouse froze up before turning around to face Marvin with a fake smile plastered on his face. “Hey, Marvin!”

                Said fox frowned. “Did we-,” he said, before his eyes widened with realization. “Oh dear no,” he muttered, and closed his eyes, moving the paw Claus had slept under to cover them.

                Claus clenched his teeth. “Did you trick me into doing this?”

                A sudden hurt flickered across Marvin’s face, before he hastily wiped it away with a frown. Claus did not have time to figure out what it meant before Marvin answered him. “Look, I never intended for this to happen. You were the one to move first, remember? I could say this was your fault. This wouldn’t have happened if you had kept your paws away from me.”

                Anger flared through the mouse, even though the fox had been completely calm –not accusing- when he said it. “Yeah, because you tried to stop me a lot!”  
                “Claus…” Marvin said, in a half-hearted protest.

                “No!” Claus snarled, taking another step backwards, just as Marvin flicked his tail to shield his body. “I’m tired of you trying to boss around in the forest! I don’t care about your excuses, you’re just trying to trick me again. Go on, try to be sly, use your silver tongue to create words you think’ll work,” he growled, walking further backwards. “Tell you a secret; they won’t! Because in the end, you’re just a _fox_!” he spit out the word as if it was a disease, before he turned around and walked briskly away.

                _Tried to_ walk briskly away, anyway. The half-muffled sob behind him caused him to freeze in his tracks. After a few seconds, he slowly turned back. Marvin was staring at him, tears trickling down his cheeks. “I thought you were different,” the fox muttered with a hot spark in his voice. “I mean, you were the only one never _running away_ from me.”

                “What do you mean?” Claus asked uncertainly.

                “ _I mean,”_ Marvin snarled, tears still clouding his eyes. They looked real. Way too real. “That I’ve always been accused for lying. I’ve always been questioned; people have always wondered what my motives were, _all my life_. Only because I’m a fox. I didn’t know I had to eat vegetables to be a good person! I didn’t know that I couldn’t make friends without their parents wondering what I was going to use them for!”

                Claus swallowed as Marvin begun crying harder, moving a paw to cover his mouth as a sob escaped his lips. He didn’t believe him, Claus told himself. He didn’t. No. He _shouldn’t_ believe him. Memories of the past night flashed in front of his eyes. It –everything- had felt so sincere, so real, so trustworthy, and that was probably why he’d kept on going instead of stopping the fox, stopping himself.  
                “ _I didn’t know_ ,” Marvin continued, scrunching his face up, turning so he’d stand on all four, showing his teeth, ears pressed flat against his head. He looked accusingly at Claus as he snarled and narrowed his eyes, even though he was still crying. Claus bit his lip at the feelings swelling in his chest. _Guilthopeconfusionaffectionbetrayaljoy_. “That I couldn’t have feelings for someone, and then _acting upon them_ when that person made a move on me, without being accused for _lying,_ for _faking my completely sincere feelings!_ So gee, sorry if I thought you were different,” the other animal growled, turning around with his back facing Claus.

                Said Claus was staring open mouthed at Marvin, waiting for him to turn around and shriek “ha! Got you, it’s all a joke!” But he didn’t. The fox held his position, sniffling slightly as his whole body shook with heart-wrenching sobs. He couldn’t know for sure, but Claus was very sure that Marvin sounded betrayed.

                “Wait- Marvin,” he muttered softly, still contemplating whether the fox was speaking the truth or not. Unsure, he took a few steps closer to his… ‘friend’. The sun had set further now, (He could see how beautiful Marvin was now, couldn’t he? Merlin, he could, it left him breathless) causing Marvin’s fur to glow less. It was still glowing, though, and Claus’ breath shook as he placed a hand on Marvin’s back. “Are you serious?” he asked.

                “Of course I’m serious!” Marvin barked, lifting his head slightly as Claus walked around the animal to look at him. “Honestly Claus, we’ve more or less known each other in _eight years_ , how could you not see I was faking it all?”

                Claus blinked. “Oh- oh, no, I wasn’t talking about that. You mentioned… sincere feelings?”

                The fox seemed torn a few seconds, before he burst into tears again. “Eh- not that that’s a bad thing or anything, Marvin,” Claus hastily added. When Marvin simply continued to cry, Claus paled. “Oh… you- you were serious.”

                Promptly, the mouse stepped closer to the fox again, before he lay down and snuggled into his side. On instinct, Marvin curled his tail around them both, his crying shocked to a stop. “Claus…? What are you doing?”

                Claus closed his eyes and smiled, all the anger from earlier morphed into love and affection instead. “Showing you just what I’ve wanted to do for the last seven months,” he explained, ignoring the hitched breath Marvin gave in response, before he curled up around the mouse like he did the night before. “Yeah, and going to sleep,” Claus added.

                Marvin breathed heavily as he, possibly with wide eyes, answered with a shaky laugh. “A-alright, I guess, Claus… good night. Er… good morning?”

                Claus didn’t say anything, as he carefully worked his way out of almost all his clothes, leaving only the t-shirt and short pants. When he finished, he relaxed against the fox’ side again, before a paw came to rest across his stomach, drawing him closer.

                They promptly fell asleep like that.

                Well. They didn’t sleep long. The rest of the animals in the forest discovered them a bit later, since they, in their sleepy states, had forgotten that they still were outside.

                I can tell you one thing- a lot on confusion followed. And disgust. And accept. And… you know, just imagine it yourself. Since you’re reading this, you’ll probably be able to.


End file.
